


Treasure

by MonLu



Category: F4 Thailand (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF, โซเชียล เดธ โหวต | Social Death Vote (TV) RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Out of Character, 又是一篇拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonLu/pseuds/MonLu
Summary: 他是雨季的一場綺麗幻夢，是他心上那朵嬌豔帶刺的玫瑰。
Relationships: Day (Social Death Vote)/Kavin (F4 Thailand TV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> 原標題是玫瑰，來自Westlife的the rose
> 
> Day視角的致幻續篇。
> 
> 在不知道會不會有續篇寫出來的情況下還是決定跟致幻分開發。

1  
窗外在飄雨。  
悶熱潮濕的曼谷雨季向來如此，雨勢總是來得突然，有時候零零星星象徵性地落幾滴雨便又露出雲層後的豔陽，更多時候厚重的積雨雲遮蔽整個天空的光亮，落雨前的空氣潮濕，散不去的熱氣混著濕氣滯悶地教人難受。

「我今天沒什麼心情。」Day抬手看了看錶，低頭看著坐在馬桶蓋上的女生，伸手輕輕撫摸對方的臉頰，指尖掠過耳垂上不甚顯眼的銀色耳環，拇指輕壓在對方塗了淺色唇膏的唇瓣上。漫不經心地笑道：「妳看著辦，嗯？」

女生看著他，張嘴輕咬住他的手指，探出舌尖舔舐他帶著淡淡菸草味的指腹。

細白的手指解開他褲頭的金屬釦，女生仰頭吻了吻他的嘴角，輕笑：「等會就有心情了。」

2  
Kavin很敏感。

第一次和對方上床的時候Day就感覺到了。生澀的反應實在不像是情場上游刃有餘的愛情騙子，不過Kavin當時說了自己沒和男人睡過，可能和角色對調過來脫不了關係。

Day沒想太多，反正第一次有第一次的玩法，慢慢開發也是種樂趣。

他的確從這之中找到許多樂趣，Kavin每一次的反應都不曾讓他失望。

他掐著Kavin的腰，過於用力而在對方身上留下了淡紅色的指痕。Kavin很白，Day第一次看到皮膚比女孩子要白的男人，他可以很輕易地在上頭留下痕跡，微微偏紅的粉色像落在Kavin身上的玫瑰花瓣，艷麗得教他移不開目光。他想破壞青年讓他愛不釋手的一切，同時又愛極這份藝術品般的美麗。

「你睡過的那些女人知道你被我上的時候比她們還像個女人嗎？」他咬著青年泛紅的耳朵，壓低聲音說道。

Kavin轉頭瞪他：「要、要做就給我閉、嘶…閉嘴……你他媽、你他媽小力一點，會死……啊！」

在他身下被操幹得連話都說不完整的青年連瞪著他的眼神都帶著媚惑。

好漂亮。

Day伸手托著Kavin的臉，低頭吻上對方為了忍住呻吟而咬得豔紅的嘴唇。

Kavin很敏感，就連接吻都能讓他因動情而細微地顫抖。

「大哥你生氣了？」貼著Kavin柔軟的唇瓣，他說：「有什麼關係呢？反正你是我一個人的女人。」

Kavin抬手扣住他的後頸粗暴地吻了過來。從來沒有主動親吻過他的男人彷彿要撕碎他一樣，他看見Kavin緊緊皺著的眉，不懂明明被人咬破嘴唇的是他，為何對方卻流下眼淚。

3  
窗外的雨勢漸漸地變大，淅瀝淅瀝的落雨聲掩蓋住廁所最邊間發出的曖昧聲響。

身下被人用唇舌包覆著吞吐，他抬頭盯著天花板上的煙霧探測器，咬了咬嘴唇，呼吸跟著對方越來越快的動作和越發黏膩的水聲而變得粗重。

生理上的反應騙不了人，即便他實在是沒半點心情，但在對方唇舌的撩撥下仍是無可避免地起了反應。

一瞬間在腦海裡閃過的人影忽地激怒了他，他猛地抓住女生的頭髮將人拉起來，拉下對方的底褲狠狠地捅了進去，不帶一絲溫柔。

「保、保險套…」女生掙扎著，抬起手按住他扣在腰間的手，搖了搖頭。

Day揮開她的手，發狠地用力抽插十幾下，傾身向前咬住對方的耳垂，一手扣住對方的下頷逼迫人仰起頭，銳利的犬齒摩挲著脖頸上脆弱的皮膚。

他貼著女生的頸側，鼻尖掃過對方被他咬得幾乎見血的耳垂，親暱又殘忍地說：「怕什麼？我會讓人替妳準備好避孕藥，哦？」

4  
他趴伏在Kavin腿間，輕握住對方半硬的性器時，明顯感受到青年震顫了下。

「怎麼了？大哥你平常不讓人替你做嗎？」Day的臉貼著青年腿根，抬眼看著咬著下唇似是在忍耐著什麼的青年。

他想他是真的喜歡看Kavin眼角泛紅的樣子，和彷彿下一秒淚水就要奪眶而出的可憐模樣。

這樣的Kavin總是能激起他的嗜虐慾。想狠狠地操他、在他奶白的皮膚上留下一個又一個屬於他的痕跡，不去管對方是痛的還是爽的，反正年紀稍長他一點的青年都會全盤接收。就算真的弄痛了，Kavin嘴上抱怨完之後也會在他的撒嬌下放軟身子任他擺布。

溫順得不可思議。

Kavin用他那雙一點威嚇力也沒有的無辜眼睛瞪著他，動情時又軟又奶的聲音聽上去和撒嬌無異，卻說著一點也不動聽的話語：「你被男人碰到不會排斥？我還沒有放蕩成那樣。」

「是你的話我會硬。」Day舔了舔唇，收緊手指重重地上下擼動幾下，在Kavin又要咬嘴唇之前先用手指阻止他的動作。「就像你現在這樣啊，大哥。」

他沒替任何人做過這樣的事，做愛從來都只顧著自己爽，一點讓對方也舒服的想法都不曾有過。

可現下他竟想著要怎麼也讓Kavin也爽到，雖然青年在和他的性事上總能自己找到享受歡愉的辦法。

他想要Kavin和他一起沉淪，想看更多Kavin沉迷於他的表情，想讓Kavin永遠記得自己曾經是他的男人。

Day伸舌輕舔Kavin滲出些許前列腺液的前端，微腥的氣味教他忍不住興奮了起來。他張嘴含住Kavin硬挺的性器，用舌尖卷著冠狀的頂端畫圓，接著吐出被唾液浸得水亮的性器，食指堵住前端吐著清液的小孔，伸出舌頭刻意撩撥似地舔舐燙熱的柱身。

Kavin按在他肩膀上的手摸索著往上，擦過他耳畔，指尖沒入他髮間，望向他的眼睛裡水波蕩漾，眼睫輕顫，臉頰潮紅，緊緊抿住的唇沒能攔住他愉悅的嘆息。

看著Kavin難以自持的模樣，Day覺得自己本就硬了的性器脹得疼痛，他忍著欲望繼續討好Kavin，就連頭皮被青年扯痛了也讓他感到一陣說不出的滿足。

「好想把你吃掉啊，大哥。」

5  
窗外雨勢漸弱，烏雲仍盤據在天空中遮蔽著陽光。

Day坐在馬桶蓋上，嘴裡咬著未點燃的菸。

隔間裡殘留著歡愛後的淫靡氣味，方才近乎變成單方面施暴的性愛讓他缺乏尼古丁的腦袋冷靜了不少。

癱坐在地板上衣衫不整的女生嘴角泛青的傷口隱隱滲著血，大腿根部的淤痕和未乾的白濁液體無一不在控訴著他的殘忍。

手肘撐在膝蓋上，他弓著身子將臉埋入掌心，低低的嗚咽出聲。

他討厭雨季，厭惡那恨不得將一切給吞沒的滂沱大雨，和無法預料的陣雨。

還有他自己。

6  
Kavin的下唇不知道什麼時候咬破了，接吻時只要他一碰到那處傷口青年便會因疼痛而向後退縮，發出可憐兮兮的痛呼。

他安撫似的親親Kavin的嘴角，手指輕輕按在對方唇瓣的創口上，「所以說你在忍耐什麼呢？叫出來不就沒事了？」

Kavin拍掉他的手，嗤了一聲，說：「一個男人在你身下浪叫你聽了不軟嗎？我是為了守住高中生的尊嚴啊你懂什麼？」

「你不讓我聽哪知道我會不會軟？」Day低頭在青年的鎖骨下方咬了口，舌尖在自己留下的齒痕上舔過一圈。手沿著腰腹的線條往下，掠過腿間稍稍抬頭的部位，在會陰處停佇、流連。

「試試看吧，Kavin 。」他說：「你太小看我了。」

那天的最後，在他身下幾乎軟成一灘春水的青年半瞇著眼，被他吻得發腫的唇張了張，似是在對他說什麼。

他沒見過如此溫柔漂亮的Kavin。蓄滿了淚的眼睛裡像是承載了整個宇宙，破碎的星辰隨著他眼裡的水波蕩漾，彷彿下一秒就要從那雙眼裡溢出。

就好像，他真的很愛他一樣。

7  
Day買了很多很多的棒棒糖，口袋裡那盒菸他沒再抽過，為了排解戒斷症的焦慮和躁動他沒少和人約過。

做愛的時候他總不自覺地喊著Kavin的名字，意識恍惚地以為自己還逗留在過去。

他像游走在莫比烏斯帶之上，犯癮的時候發狂，清醒的時候懊悔，怎麼都躲不過反復的迴圈。

8  
那是他自第一次見面之後在外頭和Kavin碰面。嚴格來說不能算碰面，頂多算是擦身而過。  
他身後帶著一眾狐朋狗友，Kavin摟著個看上去十分普通的女生，而且看那女生的臉紅得不像話，一看就是不會玩的人。

Kavin專注地在聽女生說話，笑得溫柔且疏離，像他第一次在酒吧後巷見到的那樣。

對方的目光自始至終都沒落在他身上，他們擦肩而過的距離是那麼地接近，卻像是路上偶然碰到的、錯身之後仍是分處於兩個世界的陌路人。

Day咬了咬牙，不明白心上那把火為何而燃起。

忌妒於他是很陌生的情緒，如同他對Kavin那份珍視卻又想將之親手毀壞的矛盾。

他腦中只有一個清晰的念頭：他想在Kavin身上留下更多屬於他的痕跡，想為Kavin打上專屬於他的記號，並藉此告訴所有人這個人是他的。

誰都不能接近，誰都不能觸碰。

他從來沒有那麼粗暴地對待過Kavin。  
背對著他的青年背肌緊繃著，扣住他手腕的手指關節泛著白，即便手上被人留下觸目驚心的指痕，Day也像感受不到一樣，掐著對方的腰狠狠地操幹。

Kavin背上凸起的蝴蝶骨像被摘去翅膀後留下的痕跡，上頭青紫的咬痕和滲血的牙印都是他刻意留下的印記。青年身上滿佈著傷痕，彷彿被人凌虐過了一般慘不忍睹。

Day握住Kavin的腳踝將對方的腿拉得更開以利他行事，一手緊緊箍住青年白皙的腿根阻止他試圖合攏雙腿的動作。

「吶，大哥，你現在還對女人硬得起來嗎？」Day親暱地吻著Kavin耳後薄薄的皮膚，細細吻咬著耳骨，一點也不溫柔地說著。

Kavin偏過頭拒絕Day貼上來的唇，沙啞地開口：「你一個高中生管那麼多做什麼？我們是那種關係嗎你就管我？」

Day扣著Kavin的下巴將他的臉扳過來  
面對他，瞇起眼，說：「那種關係？我是你的男人，你說我們是什麼關係？」

Kavin嗤了聲，咳嗽著笑了起來：「Day，你是大麻抽多腦袋跟著不清醒了嗎？除了炮友我跟你還能是什麼關係？」

Day咬著牙吻住Kavin盡說些難聽話的嘴唇，邊用手扣住對方的下頷骨，不讓對方有任何機會躲開他的親吻。

用盡力氣仍是掙脫不開的Kavin乾脆閉上眼睛不看他，不論他如何發狠地在他身上留下交錯的傷痕青年也不願意再睜開眼看他。

「……你不是說過愛我的嗎？」Day伸手撥開Kavin不知是被汗水還是淚水打濕而貼在臉頰上的頭髮，手指輕輕地碰了碰對方沾了淚珠的睫毛。「吶，Kavin？」

累得昏過去的青年無法回應他的話，睫毛輕顫了幾下，眼角落下一滴淚。

Day以手指接住那滴眼淚，卻被燙得瑟縮了下。

9  
Day翹課搭上前往海邊的火車。

窗外迅速掠過的景物像被大麻菸致幻後的世界，模糊、且帶著殘影，他靠在椅背上閉起眼。

朦朧的世界裡唯一清楚的只有Kavin。

『你是為了逃避現實才吸毒的嗎？』Kavin從床邊的矮櫃上拿起眼鏡戴上，些微起皺的襯衫鬆鬆的披在肩上，向後靠著床頭櫃側頭看他。

Day搖頭，拿出含在嘴裡的棒棒糖，無聊地轉著手裡的棒棒糖棍。

『我沒有那麼多冠冕堂皇的理由。』他說：『只要是能讓我不無聊的事我都會去做。』

『那你是因為想逃避現實才跟我上床的嗎？』他反問。

『才不是。』Kavin說：『你以為你多厲害啊？』

Day轉了轉眼珠，將棒棒糖放回嘴裡咬得喀喀作響，含糊不清地說：『大哥就是口是心非。』

Kavin沒有反駁他的話，輕笑了幾聲，然後說道：『真要逃避現實的話我會選擇去海邊。』

『為什麼？』

Kavin看著他，『海潮可以帶走所有惱人的情緒吧？怎麼，你想去嗎？』

『哥你帶我去嗎？』

年長他幾歲的青年彎著眼笑了起來，柔聲對他說好，我帶你去。

騙子。  
Day恨恨地想著。

你才沒有想要帶我去。

10  
天空晴朗無雲，平靜的海平面上飄搖著幾艘船隻。  
海水映著天空的藍，朵朵浪花打上岸，碎裂在岸邊，隨後而至的潮水漫過破碎的白色水花。海水能承載一切好與壞；亦能毀滅萬物，既溫柔又殘忍，在數萬年的時光裡始終如一。

他坐在沙灘上看著浪潮起伏，任冰涼的潮水漫過他的腳踝。

Kavin是個騙子，告訴他海潮能帶走令他不快的情緒，可他除了眼眶發熱鼻子泛酸之外並沒有被消除任何不愉快。

Day抱著腿，低頭將臉貼在膝蓋上。

Kavin乾脆俐落地從他的世界裡退出，給了他一句我們不能再這樣下去便轉身離開。他不懂，如果Kavin不愛他的話為什麼要昧著良心說愛，如果不愛他的話為什麼總是用一副好像真的很愛他一樣的表情看著他，為什麼要無條件包容他所有粗暴的對待。

他從來沒有過這樣的感受，整顆心彷彿被人掏空，空洞洞的，呼吸時吸入和帶出的空氣牽動著那片空洞，痛得他忍不住攢緊胸前的衣料，整個人蜷縮起來，難以自抑的哽咽著。

Kavin那句無聲的我愛你像咒語，將他禁錮在相識的雨季裡。

他的世界從此只剩下雨天。

-fin-


End file.
